This invention relates to a hand-powered toy vehicle for children. This invention particularly relates to a toy vehicle which is both propelled and steered, as well as braked, by a pair of independent hand-operated levers.
Vehicles powered by hand-operated levers are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 296,937, 318,725, 862,459, 863,759, 875,748, 879,947, and 1,714,283. The levers of such vehicles have been adapted to rotate the vehicle's rear wheels but not to steer the vehicles. For this reason, separate hand-operated or foot-operated steering mechanisms have had to be connected to the front wheels of such vehicles. As a result, it has been difficult for young uncoordinated children to both steer and propel these vehicles.
There has been a need, therefore, for a simple toy vehicle which can be both steered and propelled by levers that are mechanically coupled to its wheels to provide young uncoordinated children with the fun of driving a moving vehicle, as well as beneficial physical exercise and training in coordinating their hand movements.